


The Safe Word

by Pokypup49



Series: Hand Cuffs and Kisses [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fighting for Dominance, Hand Cuffs, Mild BDSM, NSFW, Restraints, Rough Sex, Royai - Freeform, Smut, revengeful thoughts, safe word, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Roy visits Riza for a visit but gives her a run for her money as he fights to overcome her. Riza forgets the safe word and must struggle to overcome him.**Mild inclinations to rape. Some trigger warnings.*** “Negotiating? Isn’t that against military policy?”She glared harshly at him, her eyes raging, her teeth clenched. She would not admit to him that she had forgotten the safe word. ***





	The Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I just use them for my fantasies.

              He didn’t even give her a chance. There was no stopping him the second he crossed her threshold. And although it was somehow expected, it was not at that level.  The door shut with a slam as his foot swung it behind him followed by the crash of her body against the wall. She called his name out as she tried to push him away. It didn’t matter that he had a rough day and that he was fighting to lose himself between her legs. It was completely inappropriate how he was coming about it. Even as his lips found hers with violent lust, she fought herself from reacting back to him in the same passion. Riza refused to reinforce his behavior.

                There were no words, only grunts and groans as he tried to hold her. Through flailing limbs, it was certainly a challenge to have his way with her. In all honesty, he didn’t think she’d allow herself to be overcome, and he enjoyed the sport of her resistance. She was a worthy opponent. He could see the frustration in her eyes. She was not happy in the least of it. He finally got her hands above her and violently pressed his body against the wall, pinning her as his mouth drowning hers. He could still feel her resistance even now.

                And Riza would struggle. Her arms shook as she still strained against his firm holds. Her mind rushed, trying to decipher a weakness in his tactics, something to turn the table on him. A growl rolled from her and she tried to turn her head from his aggressive demands of her body.  She felt him transfer both wrists under his one hand as his other hand slid down his chest and to their pants. “Damn it, Mustang,” she tried again to kick him away but was only rewarded by his groin pressed angerly against her own. She could feel his raging erection, his hot fervor. “I’m going to kick your ass, Roy.”

                His head dipped as he kissed her breasts through the shirt. He grinned but did not verbally defend himself. He was just going to take his time and dominate her. With his hand wedging between their fighting bodies to unbutton his uniform pants. Her fight drive kicked again into high gear and he laughed lightly as she turned herself to the side to break his hold. He looked up at her face, one last attempt to secure his suspicions. He almost felt as if there was a little, just a sliver, of her holding back. It was disappointing. But he could see her thinking, her lips pressed tightly together, and anger in her dark brown eyes. But she was thinking. And as he slipped her pajama pants down, and forcing her legs apart with the slipe one of his feet against hers, he slid his finger between and sought her most intimate parts. There were warmth and desires where his fingers played and he grinned.

                She felt it, there was a relaxation in his muscles as her theory was proved right. She felt his finger slide easily between her warm folds and he groaned against her shoulder. He groaned as he wheezed an inhale. “Fuck, Riza.”

               She acted swiftly, putting all the strength that she had into her break of his restraints. She jammed her arms down sharply, her leg upward at the same time. Her knee connected against his thigh, just below his hip, going for his sciatica nerve. Then her fist threw an offensive to his ribs and the other to his abs. He fell back a step. She wasn’t one for screams and cries of help. Riza Hawkeye was not a victim and refused to be treated as one. At that moment that was given to her, she turned away and jumped into her kitchen. In an open area, she would have a chance at subduing his desires.

                “That wasn’t very nice,” he chuckled.

                “I’m not nice to assholes.” She let a grin escape.

                There was some satisfaction in all this. It was a game that they did play every so often. What she didn’t appreciate so much was the lack of knowledge beforehand. He gave her no indication throughout the day. That bastard. But she could not remember the safe word. In all this, she had forgotten her salvation. “No” would not work against him. Although she didn't enjoy this kind of challenge on some level, she didn't on another. She wanted to stop and take it in a different direction. She wanted to cuddle, to hold each other, to kiss till their lips were raw. And if this was the way he wanted it, until she remembered the safe word, she'd fight him. It didn’t work as she hit his chest, pressed against him, and growled rejection. He only pressed harder against her. At least in the openness of her kitchen, it’d be a fair game. She might need a new dining table, but she was going to pin him to hear the safe word from him.  As she heaved heavily, she mindfully leveled her breath, lifted her arms in a defensive stance, and bent her legs to balance her weight.

                “You’re a stubborn one,” he laughed. “Just give in,” he offered. His pants were still unbuttoned with a clear bulge.

                “Roy, you know better,” she countered.

                “ _You_ should know better. You should listen to your commanding officer.”

                She grinned but refused to put her guard down. Riza watched as Roy took a quick step towards her and the fight began. He knew he couldn’t just reach out and grab her. She wouldn’t allow that. He faked to her left and used his arm to hit her right shoulder to off her balance. Riza saw right through him. Thus were the defaults to sparring with your sexual partner. A curse word escaped in his breath as she wrapped her arm around his, stepping back and throwing his own balance off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her leg swing around to trip him. Another swear word. He stepped forward with great force. Their stiff arms forced her back. The energy was transferred from pull to push, from one to another. It was her turn to grunt in displeasure. Unlike him though, she didn’t express concern as she was thrown off. He could already feel her muscles reacting and recovering. He shoved forward again. She reached out quickly to grab his opposite side and flip him to the ground. That didn’t work and he held in a chuckle as intercepted her hand and grabbed hold of her. He should have known it wasn’t going to work. For all Roy knew, it was a decoy. She withdrew her hold on his arm immediately and turned swiftly, turning her back to him. It was clear she was going to throw him over her shoulder. She really wasn’t going to give him any crap. She was going to give it to him 100%. He had one chance. He was going to have to take her to the floor.

                She leaned forward, motioning to flip him over. Instead, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his foot hit the side of her knee. _That bastard_ , she thought angerly. Being on the ground gave disadvantages to fighting off aggressors. It wasn’t like either to resort to a disadvantage. He had something in mind. They fell into her wall, causing a loud ruckus, with them fighting desperately for the top, for control. She again threw a punch to his lower ribs and his leg pressed roughly to her thigh. They were both going to be bruised and banged up by the end of tonight. And yet, she tried madly to remember that damn safe word. That is what she gets for not using it. “Get off,” she growled as he hovered over her, winning the game for now.

                He reached behind him, pulling a pair of cuffs from his pouch on his back.

                “I dare you,” she glared. “You fucking handcuff me, Roy, and you will rue the day you unlock me.”

                He laughed openly. “I’ll take my chances. When I am done with you, I don’t plan on leaving you in a moving state.”

                She attempted to wiggle her leg between his as he got one cuff around her wrist. His leg dug deeper into her thigh. “Get off,” she growled again. “God damn it!” Her free leg kicked up, hitting the back of his other leg, then digging her heel into his calf. She felt him grab her other wrist. “No,” she said firmly. “No!” There was no phasing of his intentions. Just because she was handcuffed, she knew she still could fight him. It just reduced her position a little. But she slammed her heel against his calf again and he grunted. His muscles contracted all the way up his body, and she wrapped her leg around his, throwing her weight into throwing him off.

                Thankfully she didn’t have belongings. Even as she got to her feet, he slammed her quite roughly into her counters, and then against her doorframe. She threw him through the doorway into the bedroom, his body slamming against the bed. “Ah,” he laughed at her. “This is where I wanted to be the whole time.” He smiled a boyish, playful grin. It just irritated her more with the fact that he was enjoying it.

                She could have run. She could have opened the door and fled. But once again, she was not a victim. She was a survivor. As she tried to take the second to get the handcuff off her wrist, his leg shot out and his foot tripped her to the side, Riza landing on her shoulder. “Ow,” she growled. “Stop doing that!”

                They were getting sloppy, tired in their actions. He scrambled to regain control again. It was just one more handcuff and then at least her arms would be restricted from their wide and wild movements. And she still wouldn’t give it to him. He sat on her feeling something on her waist. As he pushed her shoulder blade downward, his knee again on her hip, he reached down with a free hand and pulled her gun free of her. He laughed out loud. Well, that confirmed it. If she really didn’t want any of this, she would d have just shot him. He tossed the gun aside and rolled her onto her stomach. “Now, now,” he growled into her ear, pulling her arm behind her back. “Just relax.”

                “Fuck you,” she yelled.

                The fight was on again. Her whole body wiggled under him. Her head snapped back, colliding with his forehead and he reeled back, only thankful that she missed his nose. There was going to be awkward explanations if he came in with a broken nose. As she rolled over, he flung himself back onto her and grabbed her wrists. With steady hands, he grabbed the spare cuff and swung it sharply on her free wrist. It was done.

                Riza’s brain was rushing through every word that she ever considered important to remember. None of them even remotely came to her to save her from his overwhelming strength. He must really want her if he was being especially rough with her. Now she was partly restrained. She could only kick at him as he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She watched him leaned down and pulled his pants down, kicking them off. She tried to struggle to get off the bed, reaching quickly for her nightstand drawer for a handcuff key, but he only jumped on her and reached in the drawer pulling out another pair. She wiggled her hips as he calmly, and smugly, clipped the one cuff to the chain that held hers, and then to her bedpost. Now she had little to no defense. “I’m serious, Roy Mustang. You let me go right now.”

                He refused with a short shake of his head. He held her legs down easier and pulled her pajama pants down.

                “I’ll give you a blow job, shower sex, I’ll even let you have me in your office.” It wasn't about not wanting this way anymore, it was a matter of dignity. It was about winning or losing.

                “Negotiating? Isn’t that against military policy?”

                She glared harshly at him, her eyes raging, her teeth clenched. She would not admit to him that she had forgotten the safe word. She wouldn’t show him any weakness. Her hands fisted up tightly as his fingers returned back to her crotch. His finger slipped into her, feeling her spasm against him. The gasp she immitted made himself pulse madly against her leg. She was wet, hot, and just as aroused as he was. Clever of her not to admit it to him. He mounted her, feeling her buck against him in the last attempts to get him off her. His hands pulled her shirt up as they rubbed up to her breasts.

                It was useless. She knew. But the roughness wasn’t going to stop there. Oh, if only. She pulled against the restraints, the cuffs digging into her skin as they clanked and strained against the post. They were going to leave marks. She was going to have to be conscious of exposing them to avoid any questioning looks. He slammed into her, not even easing himself in as he usually did. He was usually one to tease, to feel her claw marks on his back as she begged for him to slam into her. Now it as the opposite. She was crying out and still fighting against him. There was no doubt that there was pleasure in his sexual intrusion. Her head fell back as he pounded roughly into her, hitting deep rough to send painful pleasure up into her stomach.

                “Roy,” she cried out. “You've got to stop!”

                He leaned back, giving better leverage on his dick, pulling her hips up to him as he slammed harder into her. The pleasure was intense, more than usual. She convulsed tightly around him with each cry. He was deep within her and resisting his own urge to really let go. No. He had roughed her up and proved his dominance. He wasn’t going to just leave her tied up and take complete pleasure for himself. He wasn’t that kind of an asshole. He pulsed and twitched as he groaned loudly revealing his own satisfaction. It was hard to hide. He soon felt her own hips, her pelvis, roll back, putting him just deep enough so that it’d bring him to the edge of control. It did great things for her too as she tightened around him hard enough he feared her breaking his dick.

                He fell forward, relieving the pressure. His hands dropping beside her head. He thrust himself deep and harshly into her, striving to regain the control that he was so close to losing. It was unbearable to both of them. He could feel it shoot through his veins. His thoughts were clouded by the intoxicating indulgence. With another forceful push deep into her, he noticed her eyes shut tightly, her fists shaking in the restraints. The muscles in her arms enlarged with stress, shaking as they pulled and strained against it all. Even her abs were tightly scrunched as she flexed against his thrusts. She was still restraining even in her shattering ecstasy. Roy leaned down, putting his lips against her ear. In a hot breath, he whispered it. With one word, her whole body stopped. The pulsing against their heated connection, the shaking, and restraint against him, all of it.

                And how dare he. To whisper the safe word into her ear, knowing that she was unable to remember it even as she fought him tooth and nail to gain the upper hand. Even as he knew that she didn't want it this way. He knew the whole time what she really wanted and he decided to ignore that. What tipped him off that she was unable to save herself with the simple word that they had agreed upon years ago? Now she really did want to kick his ass when he let her go. She’d douse him in a bucket of cold water while he was sleeping. Maybe she’d sneak into his apartment and drop a bucket on him while he was sleeping, just for good measure. It’d be a low blow, putting him in his place and reminding him that he too had weaknesses. He pounded again into her, groaning louder as she felt him reach no turning back. With the recognition of his exposure, she was easily able to let her own guard down. As she felt his hot seed erupt from him, her body instinctively followed.

                “Don’t stop,” she screamed!

                “Yes ma’am,” he growled, continuing his assault.

                It couldn’t, and wouldn’t, last as long as they wished. And by the end, even her body seized and collapsed. As he rolled off her and gasped, both their lungs burning with desperation. He looked lazily up at her restraints. It was a rule of theirs to release their captives immediately after to avoid cramps and extreme stiffness, but her threats were not forgotten.

               “You want to let me go,” she nodded up towards her wrists.

                He laughed as he scratched his stomach and stretched out. “I’m not going to until you can’t move. I remember a certain threat.”

                “Roy Mustang,” she growled.

                “Oh,” he snickered at her frustration. He rolled over and trailed his finger up from her navel to her chin. “I’m sure you have some deep revenge planned.”

                “Leaving me here is only giving me time to deepen those thoughts.”

                He kissed her stomach and sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and moved towards her end table. He steadied his legs as even they were still recovering from the intense exertion that had taken place in her tiny apartment. He hovered his head over hers with the key in hand. “Promise you’re going to play nice…”

                “No,” she grinned. “But I’ll give you time to grow a sense of false security.”

                “I like a good scare,” he ignored her threat. “Just don’t go light on your threat.”

                There was no going light. On the contrary, she planned on having him in those same cuffs before the light came forth in the morning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Is that a good Valentines gift to my readers? I hope so! 
> 
> Happy love day. Even if you don't have a snuggle buddy, share the love to everyone around you!


End file.
